


A Slight Misunderstanding

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, a little plot anyways, stan misunderstands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan thought Fiddleford meant role play as kinky stuff not some nerdy board game! He might as well humor his boyfriend in a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A asking Person B if they want to roleplay with them. B, thinking A means some kinky stuff, says yes. B then proceeds to bring out dice, paper, pens, miniatures, and the rulebook to DND/Stars Without Number/Shadowrun/another tabletop RPG.

Stanley couldn’t believe his ears. Fiddleford asked if Stan wanted to roleplay with him. Their relationship was still just starting to develop and he wanted to do some kinky stuff in the bedroom already? Stan didn’t peg Fidds as a kinky guy but he also didn’t peg him to be gay and he was seriously wrong about that. He kept thinking about doing kinky things with Fiddleford as he followed the lanky man up to his bedroom. Who was going to be the dominant one? Stan had always been the more aggressive so far but the thought of him being cuffed to a bed while Fidds dripped hot wax onto his body turned him on  _ a lot _ . Probably far more than it should have.

Stan flopped rather dramatically onto the bed, tucking his hands behind his head. Fiddleford didn’t look at him as he dug through his dresser. Unlike Stan’s room and even Ford’s room, Fiddleford’s room was always nice and tidy. Granted he didn’t technically live in the house, it was just a room he used when the weather was too bad to travel or he was too exhausted but since the start of his relationship with the younger twin he had been spending more time at the house, even if it was just watching tv with the twins.

“So, who is gonna be-” Stan stopped dead as Fiddleford turned, holding a dusty box in his hands. Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. “Are you serious?”

Fiddleford turned pink as he looked down at the box. “I- I thought- Oh!” He gasped, his entire face turning beet red. “Stanley! You-you thought I meant…”

“Sure did.” Stan sat up and huffed, seeing that nerdy ass game was the biggest turn off. “God, you’re such a nerd. Why don’t ya go play with, Sixer? He loves that game.”

“I know,” Fiddleford’s shoulders drooped a little, “we’ve played b’fore but… I wanted t’ play wit’ you.” He glanced up, looking so shy and sweet.

Stan groaned. “I don’t get this stupid game. It’s all math and numbers and who finds that shit fun. Oh yea, you,” he pointed to his lover, “and my nerdy bro, that’s who.”

“Sorry…” Fiddleford deflated and started to return the box to his dresser.

Stan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say I didn’t wanna play with ya.” The young mechanic turned so fast, his eyes bright and alert. Stan couldn’t say no to him even if he knew Fiddleford was just laying it on thick (the guy had no problem telling Ford how stupid some of his plans were and how dangerous). “So how do we play?”

Fiddleford dragged Stan to the floor and started to explain the rules. Stan couldn’t understand most of them, he just nodded his head and watched Fiddleford talk animatedly. He spoke with his hands whenever he was really excited and apparently playing DD&MD had excited the guy so much he had to sit the book in his lap so he could use both hands to talk. Stan kept rolling his eyes, “buttress” only major nerds used that word. Butts. Stan let his eyes wander down Fiddleford’s body. The young mechanic had the best ass Stanley had ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to bend Fidds over the bed and grab onto those sweet cheeks. Maybe he could distract Fiddleford so they didn’t have to play the stupid game.

“And then!” Fiddleford continued his explanation. He was so excited about this and Stan decided he’d actually give this stupid game a chance. Unlike Ford, Fidds never gloated about how smart he was, he was more patient with Stanley in explaining science-y junk. Besides, seeing that huge dorky grin on the young mechanic was worth dealing with the stupid board game.

“S-so,” Fiddleford’s cheeks turned pink when he finished his explanation.

“Fiddlesticks, I’mma be honest and say I understood  _ none  _ of that.”

“Um,” Stan watched his lover try and think up a way to explain it in a way Stan could understand. “Alright, so, this die,” Fiddleford picked up a little die, “the higher the number the better the stats… we can roll fer each of yer characteristics or we can use a preset one,” he thumbed through the book, “that are in here… they have a warrior and a wizard…” Stan was trying to listen but it was hard when Fiddleford started to twirl the die around his fingers. Damn that was hot. “Which one, Stanley?”

Stan glanced at the book, “That warrior looks good to me.” He pointed to the burly guy wielding a big ass battle axe. There were numbers beside drawing, guy was strong but wasn’t really charismatic. Who the fuck makes charisma a trait? Didn’t matter the dude looked cool.

Fiddleford continued to set up the game. Stan’s warrior was off to rescue a lovely lady he was sure as hell going to attain. Stan knew Fiddleford was simplifying the game but he didn’t care, he was enjoying listening to Fiddleford explain each scenario and giving Stan his options. Stan always made the risky decisions and he continued to get high rolls causing each risk to pay off. He took on a giant orc and pickpocketed a king like it was nothing. He found he was actually kind of enjoying the game. Not that he’d ever tell Ford that. He’d never hear the end of it from that prick.

“You finally find Princess Unattainable in the tallest tower.” Fiddleford batted his eyes pretending to be the princess, “Oh my savior!”

“Roll to kiss the princess!” Stan barked before he grabbed the die and rolled it onto the ground between the pair. 36. The highest number. Fidds blinked, surprised by Stan’s boldness and perfect roll. “Oh-ho, c’m’here Princess.” Stan pushed the graph paper out of his way and grabbed Fiddleford’s tie. The mechanic gasped and fell into Stan’s arms. He pressed their lips together, Fiddleford moaned and pulled Stanley closer. “I think I should get more than just a kiss…” Stan whispered against Fiddleford’s lips. “I did get a perfect roll after all.”

Fiddleford hummed, “What were ya thinkin’?” He gave a sly smirk.

Stan grinned and stood before pulling Fidds up as well. He pushed the smaller man onto the bed, stomach down, and grabbed his ass. Fidds yelped. Stan wasn’t gentle. He hardly ever was. “Princess Unattaina-whatever,” Stan bent over, grinding his crotch into Fiddleford’s ass, to whisper into his ear, “you have the  _ best  _ ass I have ever seen.”

Fiddleford laughed but pressed his hips back into Stan’s. Stan kissed Fiddleford’s shoulders as he looped a hand around to fuss with the man’s buttons. He kept rolling his hips into his lover’s ass, Fidds moaned and dug his hands into the sheets. The buttons were giving Stan a hard time and he was very tempted to just rip the shirt apart but decided against it. He grabbed Fidds by the hips and rolled him over. He meant to get right back to unbuttoning his lover’s shirt but paused when he saw Fidds’ face. He was flushed and breathing hard, his eyes half lidded, and he looked so  _ fucking _ beautiful. Stan bucked hard into Fiddleford’s hips, they both moaned at the friction. Stan hurried to unbutton the stupid button-up. Fiddleford sat up and took off his shirt while Stan discarded his own shirt. They met in a sloppy kiss, Fidds grabbed Stan’s arms and pulled him down on top of him.

Fidds didn’t complain when Stan pulled away and started to undo the zipper on the mechanic’s trousers. Once they were unzipped he yanked them down his lover’s thin legs. Stan knelt between his legs and kissed up his thighs. Fiddleford sighed happily until Stan nipped particularly hard at the flesh of his thigh causing him to yelp.

“Stanley! Careful that hurt!”

Stan kissed the spot he had just bitten before turning his attention to Fiddleford’s clothed erection. It was straining against his boxers and Stan could see a little wet spot from precome. He mouthed the erection through the clothing. Fidds threw his head back and moaned loudly. Stan teased Fidds’ erection, enjoying the sounds the other made.

“St- _ ah _ - _ Lee! _ St-st-ahh teasing!” Stan loved it when Fiddleford got so wound up he couldn’t talk right. Big old smart guy can’t think straight when his dick is getting some lovin’. As much as he loved hearing Fiddleford moan he gave the guy a break and stood back up to strip his lover completely. Fiddleford was flushed, his chest already heaving, absolutely gorgeous. 

“Turn over, Princess.” Stan demanded as he started to undo his pants. Fiddleford looked at him with wide eyes before he rolled over without complaint. Stan couldn’t hide his smirk as he grabbed Fiddleford’s thin hips and pulled them back flush against Stan’s. The two moaned together as Stan ground his erection into Fiddleford’s plush ass. Stan couldn’t hardly wait as he grabbed a bottle of lube on the nightstand, he slicked up his fingers and paused with the tips of his fingers teasing Fiddleford’s tight entrance. “You ready, Princess?”

“Y-yes. Please… take me.” Fiddleford moaned, swaying his hips taunting the man behind him.

Stan didn’t need to be told twice as he eased a single finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Fiddleford tensed at first, as he always did, they were still new to the whole sex thing, Stan massaged one of Fidds’ ass cheeks to try and distract him a little. Finally the thinner man relaxed enough for Stan to ease another finger in and start to stretch him. He relaxed again and started to moan and jerk his hips back into Stan’s thick fingers. Stan tried to keep himself steady, he had to make sure his partner was ready but  _ God _ the sounds he was making was going straight to his dick that was already starting to leak.

When he withdrew his fingers Fiddleford whined loudly. The mechanic always got so loud when he got worked up and Stan drank in every sound he made. Stan gave Fiddleford’s ass a little pat as he pulled away to grab a condom and roll it on. Fiddleford wiggled his ass playfully. “C’mon, I’ve been waiting for you for  _ so  _ long,” He looked over his shoulder and batted his eyelashes at Stan.

Stan smirked and slapped his ass lightly. “You waited that long ya can wait a little longer there Princess.”

Fiddleford huffed but got into a more comfortable position as he waited for Stan to lube himself up. Stan returned not much later, his hands gripping Fidds’ hips. There was a little pause, there always was, it was a chance for either to speak up and say they weren’t ready. Neither spoke so Stan eased himself into Fiddleford’s tight ass. They both groaned loudly, Fiddleford’s legs shuddered as he tried to adjust. Stan waited, keeping his grip firm on his lover’s hips. He couldn’t wait much longer, Fiddleford was  _ so  _ tight around his dick and got he was already almost ready to orgasm thanks to all the moans and groans. Stan pulled out slowly, listening to Fidds moans as he did. Stan could already tell if Fidds was ready or not based on his moans and through his enthusiastic gasp as Stan pushed back in he was ready.

“F-faster!” Fiddleford moaned.

“Ya sure, Princess?” Stan teased, dragging one hand up Fiddleford’s back. “Don’t wanna hurt ya, you’ve been waitin’ fer this hm? Don’t ya wanna make it last?”

“Shut up and fuck me!” Fiddleford snapped, looking over his shoulder to glare at Stan.

God, Stan loved it when Fiddleford swore, he only swore when he was really angry or really turned on. It was so needy sounding. Stan snapped his hips forward, slamming them into Fiddlefords’s ass. He moaned and started to set a fast pace to draw out as many moans as he could. Fiddleford dissolved into gasps and mewls, he couldn’t form a sentence, he could barely manage to yell Stan’s name. Just the way Stan liked it.

“St-sta- _ ahhh _ .” Fiddleford pressed his face into the mattress, muffling his voice.

“Head up, Princess, I wanna hear ya moan.” Stan dragged his nails down Fiddleford’s back, shuddering at the deep moan he got in return. He slowed his hips a little as he looped his arm around Fidds’ hips to grab his leaking dick. Fiddleford threw his head back and started to pant as Stan tried to keep a steady pace thrusting his hips and stroke Fidds’ member. He’d falter; his hips stuttering in response to a loud moan from Fidds but he kept it up. Fidds didn’t care, he was out of it, moaning and whining for Stan to go faster and harder. Stan tried to keep calm, he didn’t want to hurt his partner because it had happened before, they both got a little too excited and Stan went a little too hard making Fidds unable to sit properly for a few days. Ford was real pissed at both of them and Stan didn’t want to have to sit through another lecture.

If Fidds wasn’t moaning so loudly Stan probably would have lost his hard on. Nothing killed it faster than thinking about Ford and his lectures. “ _ Lee! _ ” Fidds cried as he jerked his hips backwards into Stan’s thrust. Stan knew he was hitting that spot to make Fidds see stars and he tried to focus on hitting that spot over and over. Fidds didn’t even care that that Stan had almost forgotten about his erection, it didn’t matter, Fidds had orgasmed before just from Stan hitting that spot just right and he would do it again. Stan could feel his orgasm approaching. “Lee, Lee!” Fidds started to chant his name over and over.

“Ya- hn- close?” Stan panted.

Fidds threw his head back and just about screamed. Yup. He was close. Stan worked his hips like a piston, hitting that spot with scary accuracy. Fidds started to pant loudly, unable to catch his breath as his orgasm approached. Stan could close his eyes and picture Fiddleford’s face as he got close to orgasm, how many times had they gotten one another off now? Fiddleford howled, his body shuddering through his orgasm as thick, hot streaks of cum spurted onto Stan’s hand. His body tensed, seeming to milk Stan’s erection and threw him into his own orgasm. He yelled out Fiddleford’s name as his hips jerked forward. They howled together as they rode down from their respective orgasms. Fiddleford fell onto the bed with a loud huff as Stan pulled himself out and threw out the used condom. 

Stan flopped next to Fiddleford and draped an arm across his back. “Was it worth the wait, Princess?”

Fiddleford snorted. “Ya can stop callin’ me Princess now.”

“Aw, why?I think it suits ya, Princess Unattainable, though… you have been attained..”

“Shut it.” Fidds rolled his eyes as he got into a more comfortable position, wrapping his body around Stan’s.

“This wasn’t quite the roleplaying I had in mind but…” Stan hummed, as he patted Fidds’ back. 


End file.
